Unruly Night
by Falling-December
Summary: Well, it's the night after Edward and Bella's wedding. The night is young, and the romance is brewing between this lovely pair. So what are these two up to? Why opening wedding presents of course! What exactly did Rosalie get Edward?:grins mischeiviously:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfiction!!! Weee...ok well I am Ed and the other person who is helping to write this corrupted fiction is Kay (we share this account)...she's awesome at writing. This story is so ooc and it is meant to be that way, so no flames please, this is intentionally way out of character just because it adds to the effect!! K? Enough said on to the real stuff like the story :) Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer (the wonderful author of Twilight and New moon the books that I clearly didn't write, and the owner of these fabulous characters who are also so clearly not mine) I would like to apologize for corrupting your characters in advance! It was so tempting and necessary though they're not that bad in this chapter. **

In all the time that I have known Edward Cullen, I have never once seen him so excited in my life. I noted how very exuberant he was as he dashed us up the stair well and into the room of our hotel.

But, right now I really didn't care what his emotions were, I was happy, newly married, a vampire, and It was the night after our wedding. Nothing was going to ruin my mood.

Edward carefully set me down only taking my hand in his, as he opened our hotel room door, only to gather me up once again and plant playful kisses up my neck.

"So.." he began suggestively as he shut the door behind us, "we are married…finally, and the night is ours, what do you want to do." A mischievous hint glinted in his eyes, making it hard to keep a straight face.

"I know exactly what I want to do." I whispered. Looking up from under my lashes, I pulled him by his tie closer to me so that our faces where only a centimeter apart. "I want to open our wedding presents."

The shock on his face was almost comical. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. I broke out into a fit of giggles, "not what you expected huh?" I challenged.

He merely cocked an eye brow, "your wish is my command, if this is what you want to do than this is what we shall do." He placed me on his lap as we sat on the floor in front of the large pile of wedding presents.

"Alright, which one do you want to open first?" I asked.

"I don't care." He was playing with a lock of my hair winding it around his finger again and again. Very distracting.

"Alright than I will pick first." He merely nodded, still playing with my hair. I randomly selected a large flat box wrapped in luminescent golden paper, with an epistle attached under a green bow.

I glanced at the card, the envelope read: with love, Esme and Carlisle. Just as I was about to open the card a soft knock sounded from the door.

"

"Who is it?" I asked, still staring down at the white rectangle in my hand.

"It's us." I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Come on in." Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and to my surprise Rosalie all entered single file into the room. The new company had caused Edward to stop twirling my hair. "Um…hi" I waved weakly.

"I know that we shouldn't be bothering you guys, but I had a vision of you two opening your presents and…it was quite comical… so we wanted to see if we could join you in the fun." When Alice saw my skeptical expression she quickly added, "we'll leave right after I promise."

"Sure, come join us." I smiled. Although I may have been imagining it, it seemed that Alice had an aura of knowing about her that no one else held. She knew something that we didn't, although that was hardly new. I glanced at Edward expectantly. His jaw was clenched tight. Although his eyes were smoldering with excitement. This only kindled my curiosity more.

"Alright lets make this a tad more fun by making a game out of it." Alice announced while staring at each of us. Her eyes lingered on me, a twinkle hidden in their ocher depths. " Alright," she continued, " this is how it will work. we will all, by all I mean all of us except for Edward and Bella, grab the present that we got for them, and if it isn't from us leave it for them to separately open later. Don't worry I know exactly what is in each, so before we play I have to fill all of you," she pointed at Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie with her pointer finger, "in before we start playing, we will then go down the line starting with Rosalie, than Emmett, Jasper, and than me. Edward and Bella will sit in front of us. Once we give them the present each of us will have to predict, and no I wont use my premonitions I promise, what their reactions will be based off of what the present is, and than whomever the present is addressed to will have to guess what it is. Alright?" she smiled a satisfied smile when they all gave her their approval. I had a feeling that our opinions didn't matter much.

"Ok Edward Bella would you be so kind as to go into the other room while I fill in these guys." I could tell that it was taking all of Alice's strength to keep from succumbing to her shear excitement and keep a somewhat formal stance, but nonetheless we agreed to let them talk in piece without fear of prodding ears.

Edward closed the door silently behind him before falling onto the bed next to me. His brow was furrowed, eyes deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered lightly brushing his cheek.

He hesitated for a moment, thinking over his answer, not editing, just thinking. "Well, this isn't exactly what I had expected our after wedding night to be like." Wow. That was a very general statement.

"What exactly do you mean Edward? You are going to have to be a bit more specific. I am having a good time. Ok so spending most of the night with your family was not what I had expected, but it should still be fun." I gave him a wry smile, "plus we can save the real thrill ride for our honey moon."

His mood lightened immediately at my statement. He moved closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissing the hollow of my ear, while tracing my color bone. Even though he was ice cold, as was I, in the wake of his every touch a heated burning sensation occurred. Every once in a while he would whisper 'I love you' or 'for all eternity' between kisses. Eventually we just settled on lying together, entangled in each others embrace.

A slight creaking came from over by the door way causing Edwards head to snap up, Alice stood leaning against the frame a sly smile played at the corners of her lips, "well sorry to interrupt but we're ready." She gracefully strode out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Alright," I sighed, "I guess we better go and entertain every one. Shall we?" I held out my hand.

Edward took it, and reluctantly hopped off the bed, only to pick me up and cradle me against his cold hard chest.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all lined up, a present at each of their feet. Alice pointed to the floor for us to sit.

"Alright Rosalie you go first" She beamed. Rosalie shed a tentative smile and produced a tall red box in her hand with a gold bow.

Their expressions ranged from shocked to in hysterics. Rosalie had an evil knowing smile on her lips, Emmett was clutching his stomach in a weak attempt to control his bursts of laughter, Jasper looked shocked, and Alice showed pure amusement.

"This one is for Edward." She stated bluntly, "and I think that he will want to kill me afterwards, though it will be an empty threat."

"Oh! Wow, I think, Bella that you are going to have to hold Edward back or he might just break something." Alice smirked again. I have never seen her so excited over something so trivial, even shopping.

"Dude you are going to make Rosalie's rants look like controlled debates." Emmett's remark received him a smack in the arm from Rosalie. It didn't hurt him. Just put him in his place.

"Well…we may have to call Carlisle because I don't think that Emmett, and I will be enough to keep you from killing Rosalie." Jasper said

"Alright," Alice prodded, "what do you think it is Edward?"

I don't think that he was that interested before, but now he was giving the game his undivided attention. "A bomb." He answered in a monotone his face composed into a bleak mask. I could see right through his disguise. He was stressing, that was not a very Edward like thing to do. I was scared for when it was my turn.

His comment received snickers from every one in the room but us.

"You'll wish this were a bomb when you open it." Rosalie answered snidely, while she handed Edward the nicely wrapped present.

He glared at her never breaking eye contact as he unwrapped the gift in swift precise movements. I held my breath. Who knew that opening presents would be this intense? Like greased lightning he lifted the lid peering inside.

My breath caught, gasps and snickers could be heard through out the room. Edwards's eyes were a flat onyx in color.

**A/N: Ok well, this is going to get so much more interesting...don't you little readers worry we (Kay and I) have some surprises instore for the unsuspecting vampires...mwahahahah...The next chapter is in the works, and should be out fairly soon! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because it was really fun to write. **

**KAY: Hehe I felt left out since Ed sticks tongue out at Ed posted this without me! So I thought I'd add my own note here! So yah hi! Oh and Edward I am so sorry we had to do this to you it was just to fun!!! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! K thanks!!!**


	2. all in good time

**A/N: Whooo the chapter that every one had been waiting for! We finally get to see what Rosalie got Edward!!! Enjoy this chapter it was really fun to write :) **

**Disclaimer: These fantabulous characters dont belong to me they're Mrs. Stephanie Meyer's. **

(EPOV)

Slowly I reached into the tall box and fished out a pair of skimpy lingerie.  
The whole entire ensemble was hot pink, and from my only knowledge of bra sizes, I guessed it to be a D-cup.

On the right cup it said hot and on the left it said babe in gospel lettering.

I looked at the matching bottoms. Thank the lord that Rosalie was in her right mind, and had the sense not to get me a thong. I guess that she had a sense of self preservation after all. But, no need to worry because on the back side in identical lettering to the top it read 'Girls gone wild'.

I dropped the outfit to the floor, and glared at my 'sister',"Was this supposed to be funny. This is my wedding night and you get me this barbaric night wear that just so happens to be littering your closet all over."

Yes!

I had pushed her buttons in all the right places. "Actually Edward I quite think that my taste is more hooker, than pole dancer."

It took all of my self control to sit in my spot and not kill her. That would not have gone down that well.

A.) Emmett would have killed me.

B.) Bella was there. Oh, yeah I can just picture it now "Don't worry honey it'll be alright. I mean you never really liked her anyways, and Emmett you hardly new him…so you wont miss them that much.

"Lets go on to the next present shall we?" I carefully folded my hands in my lap. Mostly for Rosalie's benefit. If I didn't have them under my control at all times they might just 'slip' and simultaneously find her throat.

Jasper let out a low whistle, "Wow you took that better than we had expected."

I took in each of my family members expressions.

Rosalie was wide eyed, with her mouth slightly ajar. I smirked –feeling smug. At least some good will come out of this catastrophe right?

Alice was in Alice lala land thinking about who knows what. They all had their thoughts blocked and guarded from me. A tough feat I am surprised that they had withheld to this point.

The real question is, however –how long can they keep their thoughts from me?

Bella was looking away –avoiding eye contact. Even, in the presence of my psychotic family she looked beautiful, and Emmett was mimicking rosalies stance.

"No.." Jasper started slowly, "I can feel your emotions and you are on the very verge of killing her…hmm Emmett don't leave her unsupervised for a while okay?"

"Will do." Emmett beamed. There was definitely something brewing in that sick mind of his. Shivers slowly crept up my spine like spiders.

"Right, Emmett the prostitute will be safe as long as she is not alone where no one can here her screams." I agreed calmly.

Rosalie was glaring at me. "Well Edward, this prostitute has feelings of her own and would appreciate it if the pole dancer did not make fun of her."

I ignored her, and turned to Alice. "Do, we really need to continue with this barbaric game."

"Yes." She chimed. Then so swiftly that I thought it was a figment of my imagination she winked. I gave her a slight nod in response, a nod so small that no one would even notice except Alice.

"Alright…what next?" my voice was still –emotionless. It was better to act business like –easier to keep the emotions in check, for Rosalie's benefit of course.

"Hey, how about you try them on Edward. I'm sure that you would turn a few heads –some perhaps even of the XY chromosome." I shot and icy glare towards Emmett. Perhaps Rosalie was not the only one that would have to be protected.

"Yeah come on Edward try them on." Alice seemed overly amused. I was going to kill all of them soon –well, except Bella.

"What do you think Bella?" I asked quietly. Oh god how I hope she would just say no –that would shut them all up.

I gazed at her –willing her to answer what I couldn't tell her aloud –fruitlessly of course.

"Well…let the games begin." I could feel the puzzlement and shock etched on my face.

"Yeah!" Emmett reached his hand up to Bella for a high five.

"Here you go Edward." Rosalie pushed the outfit towards me, "Make good use of them alright."

Sure, sure –good use of them tied around your neck. I snorted In dry amusement –like that would do anything.

"Alright Edward you can change In here." Alice pointed to the bathroom that was on her right, "Don't worry we'll talk amongst ourselves while you 'prepare'"

The door quickly shut behind me as I entered the filthy bathroom –I heard the click of a lock from the other side all to clearly.

Quickly, I began picking at the clothing –unsuccessfully trying to make heads or tails of which string whent where and which bow connected with which string.

For Bella. For Bella. For Bella. Oh she better thank me for this –the only reason I tried on this god forsaken outfit was because she had told me to.

I felt like a complete idiot –I guess that comes with wearing oversized woman lingerie.

I quickly looked at my self in the mirror –oh there was no way I was going out there in this.

"I'm not coming out and you can't make Me." I called out to them –and it was true, no one was going to make me come out in this….this…thing that had no words to describe it.

"Some woman would die to wear that Edward." Rosalie's voice was uncannily smug–I was going to rip her vocal chords out.

"Yeah and how desperate were they?"

"Come on Edward just for a minute, ok how about this, you can wear your normal pants but at least sport the top." Alice's proposition was debatable, and a hell of a lot more reasonable than Rosalie's.

"Alright." I was never opening presents with them ever again –plus even if I hadn't come out they probably would have busted in. Either way I lose.

Or…yes! That might just work –my competitive nature was definitely getting in the way of the intended game. However, Rosalie was not the only one that could have fun.

A plan quickly formed in my mind –the finer details weren't worked out but the main intent was there.

Unfortunately though, for me, I was going to have to play along with this 'game' inconspicuously for the time being –which meant that I would have to reveal to my family, and Bella what I looked like in a D-cup lingerie top.

Though, it would all pay off in the end –Rosalie wont be the only one laughing

Reluctantly, I twisted the handle of the door leading me into the small family room. The change of florescent lighting to dim light was hard to adapt to –I was momentarily blinded, but that wasn't enough to stop the loud guffaw that was my so called family.

"Woooo!! Edward don't you look oh so sexy." Emmett called out to me. Emmett could laugh all he wanted but he was unknowingly part of my plan, so it was best not to kill him off yet…not until after his work had been done.

I smiled in anticipation –an expression I'm sure that Rosalie mistook for embarrassment, because she was laughing so hard now that she was doubled over on the floor, mirroring the others actions.

All in good time, I reminded my self calmly. All in good time.

**A/N: Hey just out of curiosity how many of you all would like to see Edward in his lingerie?? Come on people be honest ;) Any who i hope you all enjoyed, just be glad this chapter doesnt have a horrible cliffie like the last...but i must warn you i am a MAJOR fan of cliffhangers, so dont get used to it! The next chapter wont be out as soon as this one, maybe in a few weeks or so. Oh and for all you Edward lovers out there (myself included) Don't worry he will have his share of payback just you guys wait.  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. we attack at dawn

** AN: Weee i updated...ok well this is not a very action packed chapter its just kind of a filler for the real action in the upcoming chapter...dont have much to say except enjoy!! **

** Disclaimer: Dont own twilight, dont own the character, never did never will. They are property of the lovely Mrs. Stephanie Meyer :)**

(EPOV)

I had my strategy planned out –I could see it clearly in my head. Oh this was going to be good. I smiled in anticipation.

The rest of my 'loving' family was talking aimlessly outside. I told them that I needed time to collect my thoughts. Though, I must say I am a bit surprised that Alice hasn't caught on to my plan yet –though that's probably for the best. She might try to stop me.

There was a small knock on the door –Bella most likely.

"Hey Edward? Alice, Rosalie, and I are going for a little walk. We should be back in about fifteen minutes. Okay?

This was working out better than I thought –almost like they were working to help me. That couldn't be possible though, could it?

"what about jasper? Is he going with you?" This wouldn't work if Jasper was hanging around here. I needed to talk to Emmett alone.

"No. He said that he didn't want to go." I could almost here her shrug.

"Alright, have fun." I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Now all I had to do was dispose of Jasper, and then I was home free.

Once I heard the front door close behind the girls I slowly opened the bathroom door.

Jasper was sitting on the couch reading a book. I quickly scanned the room for Emmett.

"He's in the second bedroom." Jasper said –never taking his eyes off his volume. How did he know? Alice. It must have been Alice –she knows. Jasper looked up from his book and winked.

I nodded, and got up off the linoleum floor. As I approached the door, I could just make out the lyrics of a song. Was that…was he listening to Barnies theme song? I stifled a snicker –this would be great black mail for the future.

Knocking on the door I asked, "Hey Emmett, you in there?"

"Yeah." His voice sounded very remote.

The creek of the door made me hold my breath –as if that were a problem. Every thing was suddenly amplified to my ears, probably because I knew that what I was doing was wrong. It's funny how that works –when you know that what you are doing is wrong, everything becomes clearer, probably because you are more alert –looking out incase someone catches you.

Emmett was relaxing on the bed –ear phones plugged into his ears.

"Barnie's theme song? Huh, yeah that's a classic."

He shot up to look at me –quickly pulling the ear phones out. "I-I…well you know…what do you want." So he was going to be defensive. I could deal with that.

I smiled slyly, "I'm bored…and jaspers reading so I though I'd come and see what my good old pal Emmett was doing. Though, now I'm kind of sorry I did. Barnie? Seriously, what's that about."

His arms were still crossed defensively across his chest, "Its an inside joke."

"Between who?"

"Rose and I." He sniffed. I rolled my eyes –like I didn't already know. Though, this did make things a tad easier –as if my path wasn't already paved. Now I didn't have to start the topic of Rosalie.

"So…what is it? Some kind of 'romantic' inside joke."

He stiffened, "No. What's it to you anyway." It was everything to me at that moment –everything that would help me get Rosalie back.

"Well, I think that a really good relationship needs some good humor every now and then. Bella and I have lots of inside jokes –you know to kind of bond us a little closer." I shrugged my shoulders casually. It was hard to keep a straight face –the incredulity on his face was so comical.

"Well…we don't need stupid little jokes to keep our relationship together. Our bond is so strong that we are like two rocks glued together with super glue."

"Oh yeah! Sure, sure. I was just saying that you know for some it helps…" I gave him an impish grin, "plus it's really fun to laugh about it after words…if you know what I mean."

He arched an eyebrow. "Yeah? Hmmm…well what do you propose."

I shrugged, "I say make a little joke with her."

He rubbed his chin –thoughtful, "Ok…like what?" I smiled.

"Pull a joke on her, like you could poor a bucket of water on her when she comes back."

"Or even better, I could put wads of chewed gum in that bucket instead." He added –excitement rolling off of him.

I nodded in approval, "That's a great idea." His face dropped as he thought about it more thoroughly

"Do you think Rose will actually like that? I mean I've known her for a long time…what if she hates me after this." No! he couldn't have second thoughts, I was so close to succeeding.

"Emmett, Rosalie loves you, and love is blind. A lot of unreasonable things make you happy when you're in love…besides she would forgive you for it afterwards, and what if she loves it? You wont know until you try, and if she does hate it you two are bound to make up, and we can all hear it when you two make up. So either way it's a win, win situation." I concluded.

He pursed his lips, "yeah I guess your right. Well, they'll be coming back soon…I better get it ready. Do you want to help?"

I quickly shook my head, "oh no, no, no. It wouldn't be special if I helped. This is all for you an rose." I got off the bed to leave, turning around to face him once more when I got to the door, "but tell me when you're done alright."

He nodded and smiled, "Will do."

I was still chuckling under my breath when I got back to the living room and sat down next to jasper.

"You know she'll kill him for it don't you?" Jasper asked –flipping a page of his tome.

"yeah I know…I didn't want to get Emmett in trouble, but it was kind of inevitable." I sighed and ran my fingers through my already untidy hair.

Jasper nodded, "Oh well I would have done the same thing…only probably not as thespian."

"Hey she made me wear a D-cup bra, that deserves some formidable payback."

_Edward I suggest you hide alright…we are really close by. _I stiffened –knowing Rosalie Alice probably saw her strangling me. It would probably be good if I followed Alice's advice.

Emmett came up to the couch , "It's done." He beamed. "Hey how far away do you think they are?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and bit my lip, "Um…I think that they are fairly close. I would go wait by the door for them if I were you." I didn't care what Alice thought –there was no way in hell that I was going to miss Rosalie's hair covered with wads of chewed gum. I wonder how long it will take her to get it out of her hair? Maybe she'll have to cut it. The thought made me smile –it only helped that vampire's hair doesn't grow back. Though, I couldn't hide the fact that I felt pity on Emmett, he was the one that was going to take the full blow in the beginning –at least until she knows the truth. That's when I start hiding.

I could hear their foot steps, and then the sound of the card swiping through the lock. "Come on lets go." i proded.

Emmett, Jasper, and I were crowded around the door, "Hey rose come on I want to see your beautiful face." Emmett called.

"I'm coming Emmett I'm coming. So just hold on."

"Hey Alice Bella, make way for Rosalie." I alleged.

_Don't worry Edward we'll make sure that Rosalie goes in first. _If Alice wasn't outside I probably would have hugged her.

The door creaked open –Sending the bucket on top wobbling dangerously. Rosalie pushed hard on the heavy door sending the bucket spiraling down to meet her golden locks. There was a sickening thud as the heavy bucket made contact with her head, and a sickening scream from her.

The wads were falling onto the floor and her onto her clothes from under the bucket. "What the hell is this crap?" She yelled. Emmett flinched –I could tell he was panicking. Jasper and I had our heads down.

"Its gum…Rosiepoo." He squeaked.

"You did this…Emmett why?" She spluttered. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Crap he was going to blow and tell her everything.

"Well you know bonding, and jokes, and than there was the song, and the two rocks put together," His hands were moving furiously in front of him –trying to make her see what he was saying, "And…and the Barnie song."

Rosalie stared at him with wide eyes –the bucket laying at her feet, "What?"

"It was Edward…he suggested that we have a good joke to make our relationship stronger." He finished –ashamed.

"you." She hissed turning to me, "you're the reason I have wads of used gum stuck in my hair…my beautiful, beautiful hair. What have you done to my husband?"

"One word Rosalie payback." She stared at me, than turned to Emmett as if I hadn't spoke. This was not over…I would have to be very careful around her.

"It's alright Emmett the mean Edward is not going to corrupt you anymore." She patted his back and led him into the bathroom –probably to have him help sort out her gum filled hair.

Bella was looking down, Alice was snickering, and jasper's face was blank. His thoughts were blocked from me –like all of the others. I hated not knowing what they were thinking –though, I never new what Bella was thinking. The only good thing was that it was hard to block your thoughts –you have to force yourself to think about anything but what your trying to hide, its very hard to do.

Alice stiffened from beside me –seeing into the future. "oh this means war." She whispered. I could hear her teeth grinding together.

"What?" Bella and I asked in sync.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to hit below the belt…there is only one way that we can settle this dispute."

Bella, Japer, and I all leaned into to hear what she was saying, "Wal-Mart." She whispered.

"How much time do we have." Jasper asked.

"A few hours…at the most, Rosalie still has to get the gum out of her hair." Alice smirked.

"Right…so what does Wal-Mart have to do with this?" Bella asked.

"We don't have time I'll explain on the way…we have to go now. Whose with me?" she put her hand out.

"We are." All three of us whispered –hands resting on top of hers.

"Right." She nodded –face grave, "we attack at dawn."

"Um…Alice dawn wont be for a few hours…we don't have time to attack at dawn. We have to attack now." I reminded her.

"I know I just always wanted to say that." She smiled weakly before resuming her momentous expression.

I could only hope that Bella made it out of this unscathed, that Rosalie would only take out her pending anger on me –though that didn't seem likely.

This was going to be a long night.

**AN: sooo tell me what you think...does it suck...is it good...go to hell and never write another story ever ever again...yeah im interested soo yeah tell me what you think critique is welcomed with open arms, though this story is supposed to be retarted and fun ;) The next chapter will be out as soon as i write it ok? m'kay i hope you enjoyed. Oh and if your wondering where Emmett got the gum...i dont have an answer, so...use your imagination. **


	4. every man for himselferor woman

Every man for himself…er…or woman

(BPOV)

Alice made no comment as we all piled into the car. My mind was a bit jostled –considering the events were spurring by so fast. Though, I did blatantly notice that we were in Carlisle's Mercedes.

It did come off as a bit odd, though, that this started out as a game –it was now a full out war. Or so that's what Alice referred to it as. Though, I have learned this fact –never bet against Alice.

The trees and surrounding landscape blurred past my window –idly I glanced at the speedometer 101…105…107….

The soft purr of the engine was very relaxing as we sped along the freeway. I stole a quick glance at Edward from the corner of my eye.

His hands were clenched tight in his lap, but he was steeling perpetual glances at me as well.

"Has Alice cracked, or is it really that bad." I whispered to him after a few moments. I was opting for the first, but that seemed a bit unlikely.

He quickly shook his head –jaw clenched tight. Ok I could cross that out. I guess this really was that bad.

An amused smile slowly crept across my lips, "gum in her hair?" he still looked angry, but despite himself he smirked.

"You didn't honestly expect me to let her get away unscathed." He asked; his grin gradually broadening.

I pondered that. It was true –that would have been extremely unlikely, "No. not really." I replied dryly. His smirk vanished as he stared at me.

"But I can't believe she could respond this irrationally." He hissed. I could. This was Rosalie we were discussing –she seemed like she would get very large payback. Especially since her hair was tampered with.

"Shhh." Alice turned around in her seat. "We need to be inconspicuous." She slowly shook her head.

I raised and eyebrow at her, "Alice, I highly doubt they can hear us." She glared at me, than decided to dismiss my comment, and turned back around in her seat.

No one else spoke –the silence was deafening. I leaned my head against the window, reveling in relaxing sensation coursing through me. It was dark outside, but I could still make out the outlines of the passing trees –thank you god for heightened senses.

Alice audibly sighed –I could tell she was frustrated. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, and her skin was pulled taught over her knuckle bones, "Ok, I think its safe to openly discuss this properly. I'd say that at the least we have," She looked down to check her watch, "about 30 minutes to set up, that means we are going to have to get creative." She was still glaring out the window shield as she spoke. I hadn't the least idea why she was so tense. What was the worst thing Rosalie could do? Realization donned on me then –I gulped; a gesture I'm sure went unnoticed.

"Right, I guess first things first. Does anyone have any questions?" She asked.

I raised my hand –feeling completely mental. "Yes. Bella?" She turned to look at me.

"Why exactly do we need to go to…um…Wal-Mart." A small smile crept onto her lips.

"Because dearest Bella, we need ammunition." She flashed her perfect teeth. Even in the gloom I could see the iridescent gleam they produced.

"Ammunition." I said slowly –trying the word out on my tongue. She shrugged casually, and turned around once again.

"Or ammo. If you prefer that term." I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Don't question her, Bella, you'll know what to do when we get there." Jasper whispered from the front seat. "Alice knows what she's doing." He sounded a bit frightened.

I saw Alice nod, "Right." She started, "Ok, now we are almost there. As soon as I park we are going to run inside. But first you all need to know your positions…hmmm" She rubbed her chin absentmindedly, "Alright, the best strategy would be to attack their weaknesses. Rosalie hates Wal-Mart's clothing…so I'll take that department. Emmett hates clowns." She turned to look at Edward. I could only imagine the instructions she was sending him telepathically.

He quickly shook his head at her, "No way Alice. I don't like clowns either." Edward didn't like clowns? Hmmm…interesting. A smug smile slowly formed on my lips.

I looked inquiringly at Alice, "If Edward doesn't want to get Emmett with the clowns…than I will." I shrugged indifferently, "it doesn't really matter."

Alice stared at me for a moment –calculating, "Alright," she said after a moment of thought, "This is what you have to do Bella, as soon as we get there you need to go straight to the toy section. Grab anything with clowns on it. And I mean _anything_. He will come in through the garden section, so you need to be prepared to do what ever you have to. Herd him so that he is near the clothing section. I will take it from there." She instructed.

I nodded gravely. Clowns. Garden section. Herding. Check.

She turned to face jasper, "Alright jasper, while I am dealing with Emmett you have to take Rosalie. Don't worry though. She shouldn't be that hard, considering I will have already broken her in, but I need you to steer her near the home cooking section alright?"

Jasper eyed her cagily, "Home cooking?" His tone was wary. Alice nodded. He seemed to accept that, because he didn't question her further.

"Rosalie has a long dreadful past with Tupperware. Especially Glad." Alice looked thoughtful as she spoke –remembering some faraway memory.

Edward snickered silently from beside me. Alice than turned to him, "Alright Edward, you meet Bella in the woman's lingerie section. I will meet you two there for further instructions. By then both Emmett and Rosalie should be to far into shock to do anything rash, which will give us more time. All right?"

Edwards mouth was slightly ajar, "Alice no way. No more lingerie for me." He glared at her with his jaw clenched.

Alice merely rolled hear eyes at him; undaunted, "Oh silly naïve Edward, I didn't say you had a choice." She sang cheerfully. Jasper coughed to hide a snicker. I pursed my lips.

"fine." He grumbled. I could have sworn I heard Alice whisper "good boy".

The car than came to an abrupt stop. Alice quickly unbuckled; signaling for us to stay, "Alright we have to be quick, and we can not be seen until its time. Bella remember, toy section. Clowns. Jasper home cooking. Tupperware. And Edward….woman's lingerie and bra section." She looked at each of us gravely than moved to get out of the car, "lets move out." She ordered.

Edward walked silently beside me as we moved towards Wal-Mart, "Maybe I was wrong. I think she had cracked." He whispered to me. I nodded sadly. Maybe we had all cracked.

"I heard that Edward." She hissed. Edward tensed beside me, but shut his mouth.

This Wal-Mart closed at twelve, it was now 2:30 in the morning. Or so I think that's how early it was. Alice quickly led us in through the gardening section –easily decoding the padlock. The emergency lights cast an eerie glow on the store, but it was enough to be able to see clearly.

She stopped hastily by the cash register, "go, and remember don't be seen." She than melted away into the shadows.

Edward gave me a chaste kiss good bye before following Alice's example and melting away into the shadows, "be safe." He mouthed to me.

Jasper was already gone when I turned to go to the toy section.

I didn't even pay attention to what I was looking for –grabbing anything that had a clown on it and throwing it into a pile by the garden entrance.

I grabbed a children's book and tossed it on the pile that was steadily increasing in size. I took this moment to quickly take stock of my findings.

So far I had these items: Clown shoes, a clown nose, a clown wig, clown face paint, a clown thong (which by the way was in the toy section. Though, I don't know why…) a clown jack in the box, a clown baseball hat, and a clown TV set, along with various clown unknowns. I sped down an isle, desperately searching for a clock. I let out the unnecessary breath that I had been holding, when I spot a clock on the far wall. I didn't have to ascend closer to know what it said. Ok I had about 10 minutes.

I quickly got back to work, strolling down another isle. When I rounded the corner i stopped dead in my tracks. My face hurt from the wide smile that was now plastered on my face. Oh, this could not have gone better.

The wall was littered with old clearance Halloween costumes that have been carelessly dumped on the shelf. Hanging limply over the side of the shelf was a clown costume. Had I been human I probably would have been crying from either happiness or relief. One or the other.

Quickly I stripped down to my under garments, and slipped the outfit on. It was for an adult, and felt horrible, but I'm sure it would serve its purpose wonderfully.

I got into a small toy car –the kind that little kids drive around, and waited. Though, even through my excitement, I couldn't help but wonder what the others were doing. I stole a glance at the clock one last time before sitting back to wait. 7 minutes left…

0.o.0.o

Mean while a certain Alice Cullen was mulling around in the clothing section…

I couldn't blame Rosalie…these clothes were horrible. I smiled in delight –they would be perfect. I tried to find the least matching clothes that I could. Anything that would clash quickly became my friend.

I didn't have much of a selection though, and I didn't have much time, but I think that I was doing fairly well considering the circumstances.

I looked at the pile of horrid clothes that hung over my arm, while quickly scanning over the clothing racks –searching for anything that might fit my standards.

My Eyes strayed towards the maternity clothes. I could feel my lips curling up into a small smile. Perfect.

These clothes would be like a tent on her. I quickly picked a purple top, and green bottoms with lemon yellow embroidery from the rack –paying the slightest attention to the sizes. Not like these clothes would fit her anyway, not unless she had a bowling ball attached to her stomach. I glanced at a near by clock from the corner of my eye, as I was picking out another mismatched shirt. I had 5 minutes…

Lithely, I moved from out in the open to a more seclude spot in the store, stacking the clothes next to me. The whole while I never let my gaze stray from the front entrance.

I couldn't help but wonder how Jazz was holding up though…

0.o.0.o

Mean while a blond headed Jasper Cullen was wandering insipidly near the home and cooking isle…

So many brands…so many designs. How could I possibly just pick out the Glad Tupperware. I had never noticed how many products humans had for food until now…

The plastic tubs were fascinating, and according to the label, some of them were even microwave able.

I was sure that Esme had some of these lying around the house. I pulled out a random plastic tub…running my hand over the smooth exterior. They didn't have anything like this back when I was human –they didn't have Wal-Mart's either. I grinned sheepishly to myself.

I absentmindedly put the tub back, heading down another near by isle.

What I saw caused me to stop and stare. Whoever came up with this product was officially my hero. There were so many brands, so many colors, and so many logos. I had, of course, heard of cereal before. I mean who hasn't? but this was surreal. There was a whole entire isle devoted to this grotesque breakfast item, and yet I couldn't look away.

Randomly I selected a brown box; cocoa puffs. Hmmm…these looked interesting.

I studied the box more thoroughly. According to the bird on the box, they were munchy, crunchy, and chocolatety. All in one cereal to. I placed the box back, and continued to look at the colorful array of boxes.

One in particular caused me to stop and look more closely at it. I wasn't sure what was so interesting, maybe the colors, but I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the Lucky Charms.

I slowly picked up the box and began to read the little phrases that littered the front of the box.

Quickly I dropped the box –as if it were tainted. Which, it might as well have been. I had never in my life seen something so disturbing. That leprechaun was definitely evil.

I continued to make my way down the isle, stopping here or there, but than I saw another box that sparked my interest.

TRIX.

I carefully picked up the box, and started to read.

I had learned a great deal from these cereal boxes. The first thing that I have learned is that some cereal makes noises when milk is poured on it. I found that fascinating. The second thing I learned was that the lucky charms dude is evil, and I will make it one of my sole purposes in life to be rid the world of its evil. Lastly, I learned that Trix is for kids and not for silly Rabbits.

Though, I think that is debatable. I mean shouldn't the rabbit be able to enjoy a breakfast cereal as much as those stupid little kids. It's just a damn breakfast cereal for goodness sake. Shouldn't the rabbit get some of the Trix?

Ok I am officially siding with the Trix rabbit. Those kids will eventually hand over the cereal. That is going to be my next goal in life; make sure the rabbit gets some Trix once and for all.

I placed all of the cereal boxes back, before looking one last time at a clock on the west wall. 3 minutes till they arrived…

I quickly went back into the home and cooking isle, pulling out some tubs of Glad in the process. Than I crouched down by the side of isle –hiding in the shadows.

I wonder what Edward was doing….

0.o.0.o

Mean while an absurdly handsome vampire, Edward Cullen, was trying to retain his sanity while waiting in the woman lingerie and bra section…

Every where I looked, they were there.

Small ones, large ones, padded ones, see through ones, netted, pushup, pink, silk, polka dotted, blue. For god sakes they even had heated ones. My god has the world gone mad.

I took in an unneeded breath –a futile attempt to calm my self. This stupid article of clothing has reduced me to crawling on my hands and knees on the floor of Wal-Mart. There was something seriously sick and wrong with this. I shut my eyes tightly.

Maybe, I reasoned, if I don't see them I will be alright. No! I can still see them clearly in my mind.

I keeled over onto my side –eyes still shut. The whole action was inept and pointless, but that didn't stop me from trying. As far as I was concerned, all rational thoughts and actions were thrown out the window as soon as I pulled out Rosalie's 'gift'. I was determined to get rid of the horrid images.

My teeth clenched together at the thought –I slowly opened my eyes. The gray, dreary carpet of Wal-Mart met my gaze. Internally I groaned.

I felt something land on my head, and reached up to feel what it was –my hand came in contact with a bra cup. Ugh! Would I never be free.

Quickly, I pried it off my head and flung it down on the ground.

So much lingerie, so much lingerie, so much lingerie, so much lingerie, so much lingerie. To much lingerie.

I reluctantly opened one eye and looked at the clock on the West wall –I was fairly certain that jasper was near, but one can never tell anymore. They would be hear in 3…2…1… The war had begun.

I slowly shrank back against the wall–masked by the endless racks of bras, and other unknowns.


	5. a sprinkle of snow

**Hey guys! I truly feel pentient that i have not updated in over a month! I know that is a long time...but in my defence i had lots of home work, and i am actually avoiding some of it right now so i can get this chapter to you guys. Not much to say really...this is only a filler chapter, the real fun starts in the next one. The next chapter should actually be much better spelling and grammar wise, becuase i got myself a beta Ok hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Property of Mrs. Stephanie Meyer. Dont own it ;) **

Wrong story

Emmett was rigid beside me, I could sense his well muscled arms tense, and his tendons strain taught. He really was quite cute when he was upset.

"so tacky." I whispered under my breath, as I glanced at the entrance of the store. Why any one would want to come to this place was beyond me. But, however much I hated it, the store did have its perks. The changing rooms were nice, quiet, secluded, and romantic. Emmett and myself had made more than one memory in those cozy little stalls.

"Do we really have to do this honey?" Emmett's jaw was clenched tight in anger, but I could sense his apprehension. No doubt we would have a little welcome party when we entered. That was why I was prepared.

"Go to the garden section Emmett." I said firmly. The diverse arrange of plants provided many shadows that he could enter through. It would prove to be a very amicable entry way. Mine would be more open, but I was prepared.

He nodded, looking towards the garden door, "I love you rose." He whispered solemnly. "And, that prank…it was all my fault." I smiled at him sadly. Oh he was so naïve sometimes, but that was one of the charms that I cherished about him.

"No Emmett," I said shaking my head slightly, "you were manipulated, and if its one thing I cant stand its when people try to take advantage of my husband." My hands balled tightly in to lethal fists, "don't worry they will pay, just do as I say alright?"

He sighed, but headed mutely for the garden entrance. Once out of sight I turned, and walked at a regal pace towards the locked sliding doors. If it was a show they wanted I would be sure to make this as brazen as possible.

0.o.0.o.0

I sat crouched with the abhorrent clothes draped over my forearm. I could feel the gorgeous blonde approaching. Hopefully Emmett had entered through the garden entrance. She wore no shoes; making no sound as she ascended, most likely trying to keep her entrance covert and unnoticed.

"never bet against me rose." I hissed. This was going to be much fun. I was a bit surprised, however, by the pace that she was going at. It was about the speed of an average jog, but still extremely slow for a vampire that wanted to be clandestine. My eyes narrowed.

Gradually, her footfalls slowed, until she was walking at an even slower pace towards a maternity rack. I could now see her shapely pale legs.

She turned towards the rack, and started to flip through the clothing. Her face was indifferent, but I thought she looked was a bit circumspect. She than took the top of the rack in her hands, and twisted the metal monstrously. The sound of the entwining metal being twisted hurt my sensitive hearing.

Rosalie, than took the whole rack and threw it down on the ground. The clothes scattered hear or there, but she didn't seem to notice.

"come out Alice, come out from where ever you are in this damned section." She hissed.

My eyes darkened, and I clenched the wooden shelf for support. The pressure of my hold sent pieces of wooden debris falling to the ground. Crap. She knew why we were here.

Rosalie turned around, and headed for another rack of clothing. She grabbed a hanger and twisted it around the top of the wrack, proceeding to throw the whole rack on the floor. The metal clanged, and the clothes limply littered the carpeted floor.

"Don't play games with me Alice." She whispered. The tone of her voice was vehement.

I got up slowly and walked towards her; eyes narrowed. "Calm down Rosalie." I regarded coolly. If we were going to do this, we were going to do this my way.

Her eyes darkened, "Alice." The tone of her voice was not generous

I smiled at her coldly, flashing my wicked, deadly teeth, "Don't worry rose I'm on your side."

"Over my maggot ridden corpse Alice." A feral growl ripped from deep with in her chest. I gracefully arced a dark eye brow at her.

"why do you think that Rose. I do have my reasons to seek revenge." My tone was conversational. Her eyes narrowed, but I could tell that her retort had died in her mouth. My smile broadened, "Let me help you." I prodded.

"Why should I. Do you really think me to be that stupid Alice?" she snorted.

I smiled calmly at her, "Do you really want me to answer that Rose." Her lips turned down into a scowl, "besides," I continued, "Say I am betraying you, and I really do plan on turning against you? Would it really matter if your dirty work was already done?

Her brows knitted together in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked cagily.

"I mean, my little friend, that since you are stronger and larger than I am you can easily over power me if I try to 'escape' if you will. All you have to do is keep me at your side at all times, well at least until you have fulfilled you vengeance."

She pursed her full lips in thought, "What the hell." She said after a few moments of thought, than she rolled her eyes at me; a bit incensed perhaps, but I could tell that I now had her undivided attention.

I gave her a genuine smile, "Alright Rose this is how we are going to go about this…"

0.o.0.o.0

The clown costume was extremely uncomfortable. The polyester kept rubbing against my granite skin. I could hear Emmett approaching. The fresh smell of the night mixed with fertilizer assaulted my nostrils, as he opened to garden door. I covered my mouth to keep from coughing.

His foot steps were none to loud and clumsy. He wasn't exactly graceful. I suppose that stealth was not his purpose.

I gripped the sides of the plastic car, careful not to leave indents on the soft plastic, in my anxiety. I could hear Emmett round a corner. He was now walking towards me. Without breathing I jumped lithely from the car and crouched in the aisle.

His foot steps ascended closer. I than took that moment to creep towards my pile of clown galore. On a whim I grabbed an armful of clown merchandise and climbed up to the top of the shelf. I could see Emmett's rich curly locks below me.

When he was right under me I dropped all of toys on top of him, and I leapt down behind him.

Emmett pulled the clown undergarments off of his head and screamed. I stalked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Emmett wheeled around in surprised, and quickly leapt back a good eight feet when he saw me in my clown costume and mask.

It was all I could to do to keep from giggling. I smiled at him, careful not to flash my teeth. Thank goodness I had a mask on or he would have recognized me by now, and the costume was fairly baggy so it covered up my figure quite nicely.

"hello child. Do you want to be my friend." I wheedled. I tried to make my voice as cheery as possible.

He backed away a little more, and whimpered. My smile broadened, "Come here little fella I just want to be your friend." Slowly, I sauntered over to him, grabbing the jack in the box on the floor.

"Now what is your name." I asked. Emmett just shook his head frantically, remaining silent.

"Do you want me to make you a balloon animal." My hand was cranking the lever on the jack in the box while I spoke. Emmett seemed too terrified to notice such a small detail by this point.

"g-get away from me." He croaked. I chuckled at him.

"Why?" I feigned an innocent expression. "I only want to be your friend." When the lever was wound all the way on the Jack in the box I let go, waiting for the jack to spring up.

"L-leave me alone." His eyes were pitifully frightened. I hated having to do this to him, but it was a bit comical. The expression on his face looked so out of place on his buff body.

"I will. I assure you, just follow me to the fabric section. Alright?" He nodded dumbly.

Steadily, I guided him to the fabric section. The Jack was about to pop open.

"Oh and little boy?" I asked lightly. Reluctantly, he turned towards me. I held the jack up to him and as if on queue it leapt out of the box.

Emmett yelped and jumped backwards. "Will you be his friend?"

"Never!" he yelled as he ran towards the comforter, and pillow section.

I sighed, a tad worn, and looked down at the little jack. If you stared at him to long his facial features seemed to turn sinister, "No wonder little children don't like you." I whispered, than dropped the toy and sprinted to meet Edward and Alice for further instruction. I couldn't help but wonder if I had gone a bit to far. Nah! I decided, Emmett would eventually get over it.

0.o.0.o.0

"Just hold still Rosalie." I scolded, tying up one last ribbon in her hair. I had successfully persuaded her to let me give her a makeover with Wal-Mart products to help with our vengeance plan. I had woven a very convincing story about how and why it would help, it was all on a whim, and quite off the top of my head. I can't even recall half of it at this point, but that matters not. What matters is that I got her into the appalling clothing, and I had done my job successfully. And judging by the masculine yelps and screeches I had heard moments before, I am guessing that Bella had done her job quite accurately as well. Luckily, though, I had had a blow drier blowing at the time, and Rosalie had been occupied with a trashy magazine so she did not notice the yelps.

"Are you sure this will help?" She snapped suddenly. I ignored her for a moment, and snapped a jeweled barrette in her hair.

"Positive." I said after a moment, stepping back to admire my workmanship. I had to admit she looked absolutely horrible. The thought made me positively giddy with glee.

"Would you remind me again why I am letting you dress me up blindly? And with Wal-Mart products?" She asked flipping another page of the magazine. She had willingly agreed, with minimum prodding on my part, to let me give her a blind make over.

"We are doing this Rosalie, because Emmett is probably terrified, and he needs some arousing to help him think better. Our plan won't work unless we are all in perfect condition." I said while curling one last strand of her hair. "There. You're done."

She reached for a mirror, but I slapped her hand away. "Not yet Rose." I quipped "We have to wait for Emmett." She scowled at me, but did not protest.

I then smiled at her, "Besides, this will be more pleasurable for both of you if you don't look."

She raised an eye brow at me, "How so?"

"Well, When you see the stunned look on his face, you will know just how beautiful look, but if you see it in a mirror beforehand, you will already know. Wouldn't you rather want to have your husband ogling at you along with the surprise factor?"

She regarded me for a moment than sighed, "I suppose."

"great. Ok, go behind that rack over there. I can hear Emmett coming." She glowered at me, evidently not liking to be ordered around, but complied.

I melted into the shadows of a near by shelf.

When I saw his face I almost laughed. He looked positively terrified. My smiled widened when I imagined the look that Rosalie was going to have plastered on her face when she saw what she looked like. Good thing I had used water proof makeup. It would take her about two days to get that stuff off naturally, or some serious rubbing on her part might remove it in one.

I leapt out at Emmett, causing him to gasp and whimper in surprise. "Shhh. Emmett it's just me. Alice, remember?" I cooed to him. Emmett seemed to relax a tad, but he was still on edge.

"stay." I ordered, while walking back towards Rosalie. I never left his gaze while I was walking.

When I reached the shelf she was hiding behind I turned away from him and ducked behind the wrack to join her.

"He's ready rose. Come on." She nodded, keeping her expression unfathomable.

Steadily, she stood up and walked towards Emmett. When he saw Rosalie his eyes just about bugged out of his head, and his jaw dropped.

"Hey sweetie." She purred silkily. She sauntered up to him and lightly caressed his face. "How are you?"

"First damn clowns and now you! I may not be the brightest star in the sky, but I sure as hell know that you are not my wife." Rosalie's hand dropped from his face, and her eyes flashed with anger.

"what?" she hissed.

"My wife does not look like you…you psycho lady person thing. She is beautiful and gorgeous…and the opposite of you." Rosalie's eye brows shot up about as high as they could go. She spun around on her heel and grabbed the mirror that was laying next to the chair she had been previously sitting in.

Her jaw dropped when she saw her vile reflection. For once Rosalie seemed speechless. "Alice!" She screeched; seeming to have found her voice at last. But, I only heard her cries and screams from afar, for I had quickly departed that department as soon as Rosalie had stepped out to meet Emmett. At this very moment I was heading towards Jasper to warn him that we had had a slight change of plans.

0.o.0.o.0.o

When I had found Edward, he had been in a pitiful state; crouched up into a beetle position. He really did look quite endearing. It had taken maximum persuasion on my part to get him to cooperate with me, and I had, had to give him the brownie pledge that I would no longer wear lingerie from Wal-Mart, but I believe that other places were alright.

"Edward, I think I hear someone." I could visibly see him tense beside me. His broad muscles tightened, and his eyes became alert.

"I hear them."

A ruffle of clothing started to our left, and soon became more noticeable. I crouched lower, and prepared my self to launch if necessary.

A very shaken Jasper stepped through the wrack, holding a box of Cocoa Puffs.

My eyebrows furrowed, and my expression became clouded, "Jasper…"

He held a finger to his mouth, and slightly shook his head at me. His eyes had taken on a zealous luster, and they almost seemed fevered, "Shhh. They told me not to explain now. Follow me." Edward arched and eye brow at him, and corners of his mouth quirked down at the corners.

"umm…"

"Come now!" He insisted fervently, and than marched off through the warren of clothing.

Edward and I followed suit blindly; each of us looking at each other out of the corner of our eyes. We made sure to keep behind jasper at a considerable distance.

"Now Bella, if Jasper has cracked…I want you to make a run for It." Edward whispered to me after some moments. I Chuckled, and batted his arm playfully.

"We have all cracked Edward. Was it not you who was laying in a pitiful heap in the woman's lingerie section?" Edward gave me a baleful glare, and than quickened his gait in an act of defiance.

"Hurry up." Jasper whispered. He had stopped in front of the managers office.

I stared at him skeptically, "Who told you not to explain Jasper?"

His eyes widened, and he clasped a hand over my mouth, "Shhh, they might here you."

"Who might here?" Jasper pressed his hand harder to my face, causing my speech to become extremely non lucid and incoherent.

"Both of you shush and fallow me." Edward put his arm around my waste, and guided me after Jasper.

"Maybe he really has cracked." I murmured into his chest. I felt him nod.

Jasper wandered into the Managers office, and allowed the door to shut dully behind us. "Welcome." He gave me and Edward a brazen smile.

"Wha-"

"Silence I say." His voice was dramatically low. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle. Edward was trying not to laugh; the result was a goofy smirk on his face. It looked drastically out of place on his features.

Jasper turned towards a large wardrobe residing In the corner of the room.

"That seems familiar." I whispered. The design and coloring seemed very proverbial I just couldn't place it at that moment.

He slowly opened the two mahogany doors, and smiled warmly at both of us. A shudder pealed up my spine.

Droplets of snow sprinkled out from the wardrobe, and the smell of fresh pine wafted the air. A pine tree branch stuck out from between to coats, and the spindly leaves could be seen littering the floor.

"Welcome to Narnia." Jasper smiled ardently.

**Hope you guys liked it! Feedback is greatly appreciated. I really want to hear everyone's ideas and thoughts, so review, review, review :). I am also going to take this time to shamelessly premote my new story. Its called Harmonious one. The plot on that one is actually much better than this one. Its a cool story, check it out if you have time Thanks again!  
**


End file.
